He Promised
by Mon3lisa
Summary: Feliciano still holds on to that promise… VenecianoxHoly Roman Empire


He Promised.

Summary: Feliciano still holds on to that promise… [VenecianoxHoly Roman Empire]

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Rate: PG

Genre(s): Angst. One-Shot.

Warnings: Teenage!Feliciano and Lovino.

Author's comments: I had to, I'm sorry. orz

So this story takes place a few centuries after HRE disappeared but before Feliciano fully resigns to the long wait for him (Based on real experiences, I can only assume that even though he accepts the wait for his return from the very beginning, Chibitalia/Italy would still develop insecurities before fully resigning to fate and/or trust [ooh, we shall never know~ -laughs-])

Capisci? Good.

I'm supposed to be working on college applications but my frustration led me to this ¦D It took me a while, actually; Italy's another hard-to-stay-IC character n.n; I settled with frustration as his reaction since he'd theoretically be a 'teenager' in this time period. Also, even though I believe the brothers weren't close enough for Italy to have shared his relationship with HRE to Romano, for the sake of the story, I wrote it that way. (Hah, as if Romano would react like a caring older sibling... ¦D)

Enough babble, enjoy the one-shot~ (sorry that it's short!)

* * *

_"When the war is over, I'll come to see you for sure!"_

He lied to me.

* * *

"Well, of _course_ he lied to you, idiot _Fratello_!"

I shift uneasily in my chair. "But…he wouldn't lie…"

Romano frowns more deeply and crosses his arms. "You can't trust _anybody_, Feliciano; you should already know that! He's a bastard, that's what!"

I wince. I can't picture Holy Roman Empire as a…bad guy; he was so kind and he liked my dresses and he painted with me and he…

"B-But, he's not…he wouldn't ever go back on his words…"

"Well, Feliciano," my older brother sighs, turning his back to me. "Tough luck; you've been deceived."

He stalks toward the kitchen and I vaguely acknowledge him continuing his speech. "I don't know why you're having such a problem with it. Can't you see that thinking of that guy is doing more wrong than good to you? I mean it, Veneciano; I won't tell your boss about this but you shouldn't talk about this anymore to anyone else. Forget about him, he's gone now."

Gone? No, he can't be gone…he left his mark on my lips. I would have _felt it_ if something happened to him.

I touch them tentatively and I softly bite down. Yes, they do feel a bit empty but that's only because I haven't kissed anybody since then, right..?

I shake my head, chewing my lips now and hugging my knees closer. Should I hate him then? Try to forget, try to hate?

_I hate him._ I try to think vainly, squeezing my eyes shut. _I hate him, I hate…I…I __**hate…**_

A sob wracks my frame and I let out a gasp and a sob at the same time. No, no! He didn't mean to, he's…he just lost his way back home, that's all. He's okay, he's somewhere out there, dreaming of the day we meet just as I have countless times before. I'll be doing some chore or another and I won't feel his presence as he walks in from behind and pronounces my name, and he'll take me by surprise but I'll throw my arms around him and we'll be together again and we'll always be forever and ever and ever…

I can't stop and a choke out more tears onto my knees, whimpers streaming into my arms. How many times have I thought this already? But he will come back, I trust him! He _wanted_ to come back, he proposed to see me again! Didn't he kiss me back then? Or did he find someone else? But he said…_he said…_

I can't take it anymore and I throw my head back to let out a long cry. I howl and cry and it hurts, it _hurts_ but I can't stop, I can't stop!

"Feliciano, seriously!"

"He promised! He promised me!" I cry, tears loose and my chest aching _so much_. "When are you coming home, Holy Roman Empire? I…I want to see you _so badly…_"

Hands tentatively approach me and I scream and slap them away, covering my head as the memories pour in and I mute out Lovino's voice.

_"W-Will you show me how to paint?"_

_"H-Hey, what are you doing wearing such…pretty…"_

_"I'm sorry for all I've done but don't worry now,"_

Thud…thud…**THUD**…

"_This is the final goodbye."_

No…No no no…

"_When the war is over, I'll come to see you for sure!"_

"_**LIAR!!**_" I scream. I run out of the _soggiorno_, tripping, knocking into things and just leaving havoc behind and Romano's yells as the tears run and my feet thud down the floor.

I concentrate on my footsteps, ignoring the _thump-thump_ of my heart beating painfully against my chest. Run, run, where do I run to? What do I do? _Fratello, nonno,_ boss, Brother France, Spain, Austria, Sister Hungary…what do I do?

I don't want to stop loving him. I can't. He _promised me…_

"_I'll come to see you for sure!"_

I fall on my knees.

_Dio,_ what do I do?


End file.
